


Risk

by fififolle



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Conflict of Interests, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Arthur's plan isn't as good as it could be, and Eames knows why.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordeliadelayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/gifts).



> Written for cordeliadelayne's fandom stocking.

Ariadne left Arthur and Eames sitting at the table, giving Eames a questioning glance that received only a minute shake of his head, before she left.

Eames sipped at his glass of Scotch, watching Arthur carefully. “There is another way.”

Arthur, who had been tidying up his papers and very pointedly not looking at Eames, finally looked up. “I'm surprised you didn't mention it while everyone else was in the room.”

Eames rolled his eyes, leaning back even further in his chair. “There seemed very little point. You clearly know what I'm going to say, and you have obviously rejected it as an option.”

“Then why bring it up?” Arthur said tersely, shifting his weight to stand.

Eames dived forward quickly and grabbed Arthur's hand. Their eyes met across the table, faces tense. “You think it's too dangerous for me.”

Arthur was frustrated, nervous. “You think I don't trust you?” He pulled his hand away and stood up, tucking his papers into his briefcase.

Eames sighed, and stood up, walking around the table to where he could stand so close to Arthur he could smell him. “Of course you bloody trust me. I'm excellent. I'm exceptional. You just don't want to lose me.”

There. He'd said it. The pinking of Arthur's cheeks and the way he blinked as he looked up at Eames spoke volumes.

“I would never compromise a job because of... because...”

“Because I'm more important than the money.” Eames smirked.

“Yes. No! Stop putting words in my mouth. My plan is perfect.” Arthur bunched his fists in frustration.

Eames swayed a little, picked an invisible piece of lint from Arthur's shoulder. “Why don't you just admit it? You're in love with me, just a bit.”

Arthur didn't do much to move out of Eames' way. He spoke through gritted teeth. “I care about you. I care about what happens to you. I care because I need you to work with me. Because you are the best forger I know. Because you make my plans work. And if I happen to plan a job in a way that sacrifices a fraction of the chance of success to keep you safe, then that's my business. Satisfied?”

Eames felt supremely satisfied. “Why, darling, that's some admission. That's as close to love as we'll ever get, wouldn't you say?” He leaned forward and kissed Arthur's cheek gently.

Arthur's mouth even turned up at one corner, if briefly. “Brotherly love, Eames. Just be there, and work your magic, and I'll keep you safe. Deal?”

Eames nodded, smiling. “Whatever you say, Arthur, darling.”

~


End file.
